


Now Loading

by NurseMedusa



Series: Michael in the Chatroom [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bonding over social networking, Gen, I hope at least someone gets the pun in Rich's username, More oneshots are on their way, Oneshot, Squip redemption, Swearing, Texting, chatfic, post squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: Player 2: Would telling Rich really be a good idea, tho?Riends: HaRiends: FUck nO





	Now Loading

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's confused:  
> Flaming Bisexual-Rich  
> Totally Boss-Jake  
> Miss Daae-Christine

**Riends:** _ An important issue has come to my attention _

 

**Player 2:** _ What’s that? _

 

**Riends:** _ I still have no idea what our resident weeb looks like _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ … _

**Anime Villain:** _ I’ve been programed to look like Keanu Reeves by default and Jeremy never changed me out of my default mode _

 

**Riends:** _ Somehow that makes the light up trench coat funnier than it was already _

**Riends:** _ And also we never told anyone else about this chatroom _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ Is that really a problem? _

 

**Riends:** _ Hey, if you want our trust then you’ve gotta go through them _

 

**Player 2:** _ Would telling Rich really be a good idea, tho? _

 

**Riends:** _ Ha _

**Riends:** _ FUck nO _

**Riends:** _ At least not for the Squip _

**Riends:** _ For us it’s fine _

 

**Player 2:** _ Speaking of Rich _

**Player 2:** _ Why’s your username like that? _

 

**Riends:** _ Well _

**Riends:** _ I told Matrix-weeb over here to look into human culture a bit to try and learn what empathy is _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ Heere* _

 

**Riends:** _ And _

**Riends:** _ Out of aLL THE THINGS HE COULD’VE DISCOVERED _

**Riends:** _ HE DISCOVERED SHIPPING _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ Speaking of that _

 

**_Anime Villain_ ** _ changed  _ **_Player 2_ ** _ ’s username to  _ **_Boyf_ **

 

**Anime Villain:** _ My work heere is done _

 

**Boyf:** _ Does he do that every time someone uses the word here? _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ Heere* _

 

**Riends:** _ Does that answer your question _

**Riends:** _ Alright, Squipster _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ Don’t call me that _

 

**Riends:** _ Are you ready to meet your maker? _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ My creators’ whereabouts are classified information, and, while I am aware that is merely an expression, it doesn’t make the situation any better _

 

**Boyf:** _ How are you somehow even more annoying in here _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ Heere* _

 

**Boyf:** _ Michael just do it _

 

**_Riends_ ** _ has added  _ **_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ to the chat!  Woo! _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ New phone who dis _

 

**Riends:** _ Welcome to the club, Rich _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Whta the fukc _

 

**Anime Villain:** _ Do none of you have autocorrect _

 

**Boyf:** _ No we don’t fcuk yuo _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Okay _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Lemme get this straight _

 

**Riends:** _ But Rich I thought you were bi _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ You’re Michael _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ And Boyf is Jer _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Who’s Anime Villain _

 

**_Anime Villain_ ** _ has changed their username to  _ **_Kermit_ **

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ HO HO HOLY SHIT _

 

**_Riends_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Kermit_ ** _ ’s username to  _ **_Dark Kermit_ **

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Really, Michael? _

 

**Riends:** _ I was merely correcting your obvious typo _

**Riends:** _ Seriously, don’t you have autocorrect? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Yea uh guys quick question _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What the fuck is going on here _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Heere* _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Seriously guys _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What’s that tic tac reject doing here _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Heere* _

 

**Riends:** _ Well _

**Riends:** _ Our resident Matrix-weeb is trying to earn our trust through the joys of texting _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Oh? _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ And how’s that working out for you? _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ You’re heere _

**Dark Kermit:** _ So, it’s going about as well as you’d expect _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Gimmie a minute _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ has added  _ **_Totally Boss_ ** _ to the chat!  Behave yourselves! _

 

**Totally Boss:** _ Uh what _

 

**_Boyf_ ** _ has added  _ **_Miss Daae_ ** _ to the chat!  Hooray! _

 

**Miss Daae:** _ New phone who dis _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Does every human answer their phone like that? _

 

**Miss Daae:** _ You say that as if you aren’t human _

**Miss Daae:** _ Michael _

**Miss Daae:** _ Is this a furry chat _

 

**Riends:** _ Christine what no _

**Riends:** _ The only furry here is Jeremy _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Heere* _

 

**Boyf:** _ MiCHAEL N O _

**Boyf:** _ I’m not a furry _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ I can confirm that’s a lie _

 

**Boyf:** _ H E Y _

**Boyf:** _ That’s a lie! _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Jeremy, you can’t keep things from me _

 

**Boyf:** _ I hate this family _

 

**Totally Boss:** _ Okay so does anyone wanna tell me what’s going on here _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Heere* _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Yea uh _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ That right there, kids, is what supercomputers do with their free time _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ What else am I supposed to do with my free time? _

 

**Boyf:** _ What literally everyone else does _

 

**Totally Boss:** _ Watch porn _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Watch porn _

 

**Riends:** _ Play video games _

 

**Boyf:** _ Watch porn _

 

**Riends:** _ J EREMY NOT YOU TOO _

 

**Boyf:** _ Hey _

**Boyf:** _ If you can’t beat em, join em _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ I literally hate you all _

**Author's Note:**

> Haha flaming bisexual get it? It's cuz he set a house on fire and he's bi haha
> 
> (I'll shut up now)


End file.
